


Being Respectful

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [664]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: When he's satisfied with his handiwork, he bows his head respectfully before standing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 221  
> Prompt: ending  
> Summary: When he's satisfied with his handiwork, he bows his head respectfully before standing.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really, really enjoyed writing Damien posthumously bringing Veronica into his life because of Ann. It just shows the level of respect Damien has for the people in his life, especially Ann.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Damien ignores the snow as he kneels next to the headstone. The roses are waterproof silk that should withstand the harshness of a New York winter. Come spring, they'll begin using fresh flowers again. He takes his time to remove the accumulated snow from the stone itself, right down to digging out the engraved parts. It's only right that her information remain legible at all times possible.

"Hey, Veronica," he says softly, preternaturally aware of how quiet the cemetery is under its blanket of white. "I'll bring your mom out later today, but I wanted to make sure things looked good for her first. This is a brand new year and she's already feeling a bit down from having to go through the holidays without you. I just want you to know that I'll keep taking care of her, for you and Alissa both. These past months of all of us living together, she's been taking care of us, and now I want to step up on doing the same for her. I hope you don't mind."

He falls silent again as he works a bit more to make the grave look as good as possible for Ann's later visit. When he's satisfied with his handiwork, he bows his head respectfully before standing.

"I'll be back later today with your mom."


End file.
